Brotherhood
by Sleepy Gizibe
Summary: "Kak, jodoh itu apa?"—Taehyung siaga tiga kalau si Kookie udah mode tanya yang aneh-aneh gini/Indonesia!AU/NonBaku/Vkook/FicGaje/RnRokeee?


Brotherhood

.

VKook

.

Indonesia!AU,Bahasa Non Baku,Typo(s)

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

"Ma, kak Teyung mana?" Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun lari terbirit-birit kedalam rumahnya. Pandangannya menerobos ke segala arah mencari keberadaan hyungnya.

"Taruh dulu tasnya dek. Kakak ada di kamar" Jungkook langsung lari deh ke kamar kakaknya.

Brag—ini teh bunyi tas Jungkook yang dilempar sembarangan. Asal taruh aja. Maklum anak kecil, apa aja sah.

Kookie langsung ngegas masuk ke kamar kakaknya,"KAAAKKK!!!" Tuh anak teriak manggil kakak kesayangannya. Doi melongo liat kakaknya yang lagi bokep alias bobo cakep siang-siang gini. Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook nubruk diatas badan kakaknya.

"KAAAKKK!! Bangun!" Dia uyel-uyel itu badan abangnya.

Ditungguin semenit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Gak ada respon. Sial ini kak Teyung ganteng tapi masuk ke family kebo-keboan.

Ting! Ada lampu muncul di kepala Kookie.

"KAKK!! ADA SNSD NUNA DI TIPI!!" Kookie pura-pura heboh.

Taehyung, namja super duper ganteng level model Vogyue itu langsung melek dan dengan coolnya bangun. Akhirnya Kookie kejungkal.

"Mana pacar-pacarku??" Taehyung celingukan. Pemandangan pertama yang dia liat adalah Kookie yang nungging di lantai.

"Aduh..duhh" Kookie kesakitan sambil ngelus kepalanya.

Si Taehyung nganalisa keadaan. Oh, sekarang dia tau ini semua ulah adiknya.

"Mampus, sukurin." Taehyung cuma liatin geli ke adik kecilnya.

Muka jungkook mau mewek."Kak Teyung ga ada niatan bantuin Kookie?"

"Ga." Taehyung gak peduli sama adiknya. Dia ngambil ipun7 miliknya di rak sebelah kasur dan mulai ngecek notifikasi yang masuk.

"Hiks..Kookie aduin mama nih" Kookie itu pinter. Pinter banget kalau menurut Taehyung. Bahkan Taehyung mikir adiknya ini pinternya ga selevel temen-temen sebayanya.

Taehyung langsung naruh ipunnya, dia buru-buru gendong Kookie dan ngedudukin disebelahnya. Dia yakin kalau mama tau, Taehyung yang bakal disalahin dan alhasil wifi rumah bakal di matiin. Bro, itu lebih nyiksa dari pada uang jajan dipotong.

"Dasar tukang ngaduan."

Kookie manyun,"Ya abis dibangunin ga bangun, situ tidur apa mati?"

"Yaampun dek, belajar dari mana ngomong kayak gitu?" Taehyung natap heran.

"Baca chat grup Kak Teyung." Taehyung tepok jidat.

"Ampun dah kamu ini. Jangan diulangin lagi. Berabe kalau mama tau." Jungkook ngangguk denger nasihat kakaknya.

"Jadi kenapa bangunin kakak?"

"Bantuin Kookie ngebungkus kado dong buat ultah jiminie." Pinta si adik kecil.

"Hoaamm...Yaudah mana kado sama kertas kadonya?" Taehyung nguap—sumpah nguap aja masih ganteng badai.

"Bentar Kookie minta ke mama dulu yaa. Jangan tidur lagi!!"

"Iya iya bawel." Jungkook turun dari kasur Taehyung. Dia lari nemuin mamanya.

Sambil nunggu adiknya, Taehyung nyalain tv dan nemuin acara kesukaannya. Musik Bang. Limabelas menit akhirnya bunny kecil yang lucu imut muncul batang hidungnya di kamar bercorak hitam putih itu.

"Ini kak bahan-bahannya. Yang mau dibungkus ini." Kookie nyerahin seperangkat pembungkus kado plus kadonya.

"Dek? Yakin mau ngado ginian?" Taehyung liatin toples bening yang abis dikasih Kookie.

"Iya! Jiminie suka kumbang tanduk. Jadi Kookie tadi cari abis pulang sekolah." Yaampun Taehyung bingung mau ketawa apa terharu liat perjuangan adiknya. Ini anak niat banget nyari kumbang tanduk buat dikadoin ke temennya.

"Yaudah kesiniin. Kita bungkus bareng."

Di siang bolong ada adegan ranjang antara adik dan kakak, bukan incest aduh ini adegannya lagi bungkus kado diatasa ranjang kok.

"Kakak yang bungkus, kamu yang motongin solatipnya." Jungkook ngangguk nurut.

Di tengah-tengah adegan ranjang itu, Jungkook tanya ke kakaknya."Kak, jodoh itu apa?"

Taehyung yang baru aja mau mulai ngebungkus langsung ngeberhentiin kegiatannya. Dia siaga tiga nih kalau adiknya udah mode tanya yang aneh-aneh gini.

"Jodoh itu orang yang kita suka dan dia juga suka kita. Orang yang bakal nemenin kita disaat susah maupun senang dan sehat ataupun sakit. Intinya dia itu takdir kita." Taehyung sumringah denger ucapannya sendiri.

Sambil ngerjapin mata, Kookie garuk-garuk rambutnya pertanda belum ngerti. Dan Taehyung pun peka kalau adiknya susah mencerna yang beginian.

"Belum waktunya kamu tau ginian dek. Kenapa tanya soal jodoh?" Taehyung ngusak rambut halus milik Kookie.

Kookie cuma nunduk. Sambil nyari ujung solatip, dia cerita,"Jadi waktu disekolah tadi, Hopi bilang nanti waktu di pesta ultah Jiminie dia mau cari jodoh. Katanya banyak nuna nuna cantik disana."

Jeda sejenak,"Dan tadi Kookie diajakin Hopi juga, Kookie bilang Kookie gasuka nuna nuna."

"Terus Kookie suka siapa?" Taehyung mulai ngepoin adeknya.

"Eum...Iron Man!" Jawabnya girang.

"BODO AMAT DEK! HAHAHA" Taehyung ketawa puas denger jawaban adik tunggalnya itu.

"Apasih kak malah ketawa!"

"Ya abis jodoh kok sama Iron Man." Balas Taehyung.

"Suka-suka Kookie dih. Jomblo mah diem aja." Taehyung yang awalnya ketawa langsung diem. Ini anak ngeselin banget pake ngatain kakaknya jomblo.

"Yeuu, rese lu bocah. Mana sini solatipnya."

Kookie masih usaha nyari ujung solatip yang ga ketemu-ketemu.

"Ya pokoknya Kookie mau cari jodoh om Iron Man di ultah Jiminie nanti.!" Kookie tetep keukeuh sama keputusannya.

Taehyung kesel, dia jitak Kookie."Boro-boro cari jodoh, cari ujung solatip aja lu ga ketemu dek!"

Dan akhirnya Kookie nangis abis dijitak kakaknya. Si mama tau kelakuan Taehyung dan doi kena hukum suruh bungkusin kado kumbang tanduknya Kookie. Ditambah nanti sore nganterin adiknya ke acara ulang tahun Jiminie.

Untung aja wifi ga di copot—batin Taehyung.

.

.

.

INI APAAA??? Serius bacaan tidak mendidik wkwk. Cuma buat ngisi waktu luang, kalau kalian terhibur ya syukur alhamdulilah. Kalau berantakan ya maaf ini nulis upload dari hp hehe. Btw selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Lanjut tidak nih? Mind to review?


End file.
